Two for One
by GoSuKi-Chan
Summary: Rated M! Warning : Yaoi contains sexual activities Shirou Fubuki x Atsuya & Gouenji !
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Two for one (ShirouxAtsuya & Gouenji)**

**Warning : Yaoi! Contains sexual activities! Don't read if you can't handle those things!**

There was two person named Shuuya Gouenji and Atsuya Fubuki. They only want one person and that is Shirou Fubuki. All they want is Shirou's heart, but this will lead them into a heavy fight, winning someone's heart is hard, you must do everything(not really everything) just to make him/her appreciate you.

So it's starts, Gouenji asked Shirou to live with him in a week with Atsuya. The grey haired happily nodded, this platinum haired boy has a secret. He was in love with Fubuki secretly, but Shirou didn't even notice.

"Why do you want to live with me Gouenji-kun?" Fubuki asked the platinum boy while walking to the bus station.

"Yuuka and Dad needs to go somewhere.." Gouenji replied.

"But..who will take care of the house?" Fubuki asked again.

"Well, the house has 3 maids..They'll take care of the house." Gouenji smirked.

"Oh..your really rich gouenji-kun." Gouenji winked at Fubuki and the grey haired boy blushed a little.

Finally, there reached the bus station. Gouenji let Fubuki go inside first the bus, followed by him. The two sitted at the middle seat and the platinum boy let Fubuki sit near the window.

"Gouenji-kun, this will take 3 hours to get to my house.."

"It's okay..I'm used to travels like this." Gouenji smiled at Fubuki.

The bus started to move and the two putted their seat belts on for safety. Fubuki's phone vibrated, he grabbed it and saw a text from Atsuya and Mark. Gouenji looked at him while he was texting back.

Gouenji grabbed his Ipod, putted his headphones on and listens to musics. Fubuki feels a little sleepy, he rested his head on the chair. While Fubuki was asleep, Gouenji let Fubuki's head rest on his shoulder and putted his hands on the grey haired boy left shoulder.

/_Fubuki's House_/

Atsuya was watching T.V while eating chips. He looked at the time.

"Shirou will be here soon.." Atsuya said to his mind and turned his head to the T.V again.

/_At the Bu_s/

Gouenji took out his phone and looked at his pictures with his little sister yuuka. He really missed his little sister, he sighed and looked at Fubuki who was still sleeping in his shoulder. 2 in a half hours past, Fubuki's phone vibrated and the grey haired slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Oh..i didn't know you were awake." Gouenji looked at Fubuki who was half asleep.

Fubuki grabbed his cellphone, and fell asleep again while holding his phone. Fubuki's phone vibrated again, Gouenji sweat dropped.

"Ahh!.." Fubuki's eyes went wide and Gouenji tried not to laugh.

Fubuki looked at the time and any minute now..they will be near at his house.

"Were almost there." Gouenji started putting his jacket on and his scarf. Fubuki did the same too but he only putted his jacket on.

Finally, the bus stops and the two boys goes down. The two boys starts walking, Fubuki texts his twin brother that they are almost there. Gouenji feels a little excited, he's wondering what Fubuki's house look like.

Atsuya received a text, and ran outside. He waited at the gate, while crossing his arms, the salmon/pink haired boy heard someone walking. He saw his brother and waved at him but, his eyes went wide.

"Why is that stupid gay is here.." Atsuya crossed his arms while looking at Gouenji. The platinum boy looked at Atsuya with a serious and a little mad face.

"Atsuya..You don't mind that Gouenji-kun will stay here for a little bit right?" Shirou asked his twin brother.

"Stay! Stay! No way! I won't let that baka here!" Atsuya shouted.

"Oh c'mon..Please?" Shirou walked near his brother and slowly make a puppy eyes. Atsuya sighed.

"Fine..I will let that baka stay here..for you" Atsuya opened the gate and the two goes in. Gouenji looked at their house, it was a medium size not small not big, as he entered inside. He saw many structures made of ice and pictures hanging on the walls.

"Wow..your house is pretty amazing Fubuki." Gouenji said while still looking at the walls.

"Of course it is! I made some structures made of ice! Amazing right?" Atsuya smirked.

"Oh, Gouenji-kun just call me Shirou, because if you said Fubuki, we don't know who your talking to, were both Fubuki's." Shirou said as he put down his bag.

"Sure." Gouenji answered with a smile.

Atsuya lend out a _Hmph _and crossed his arms. The room has two rooms, one for Atsuya and one for Shirou. The grey haired boy let the platinum boy sleep on his room with him, atsuya felt a little jealous.

"Hey Shirou, you can sleep with me in my room and let that baka on your room." Atsuya smirked and looked at Gouenji.

"No, it's okay Atsuya..Gouenji-kun won't do anything bad at my room." Fubuki replied.

"Fine but if I heard you two doing something..i'll definitely kill that baka." Atsuya gave the platinum boy a glare and goes in the kitchen to make food for them. Shirou face palmed and sighed, the platinum boy tapped his shoulder and smiles.

"It'll be fine.." Gouenji gave Shirou a weak smile.

"I hope so..C'mon, I know your hungry let's go eat." Shirou pulled Gouenji's hand and walks to the kitchen. The three boys started eating their dinner, after they finished eating, the platinum boy washed the dishes for them.

/_Night Time_/

"It's really cold here.." Gouenji said while rubbing his arms. Shirou gave him a thicker jacket, the platinum haired boy tired to ignore it but shirou grabs his hand and putted the jacket. Atsuya was ready to go to his bed, already in his PJ's and was rubbing his eyes.

"Nii-chan…I'm going to sleep now.." Atsuya still rubbing his eyes while going upstairs to his room.

"Good night Astuya.." Shirou smiled and yawned.

"Well..we better go to bed now.." Shirou stretched his hands and goes upstairs followed by Gouenji.

/_Shirou's Room_/

Gouenji saw his room, full of blue and a little bit sparkly. He looked at shirou who was changing his top, he closed the door. He sits on the queen sized bed of Shirou, it's was soft like his bed on his house.

"You have a nice room." Gouenji said to Shirou.

"Thanks, I'm the one who decorated it and a little help of atsuya." Shirou replied as he buttons his clothes on. Atsuya opened the door making the two shocked and looked left and right. Both were staring at him.

"Uh huh..Good.." Atsuya whispered and closed the door slowly.

"What's with him?.." Gouenji asked.

Fubuki shrugs and lays on the bed. Gouenji looked at the boy head to toe, _Dang his sexy.._ the platinum haired boy slapped itself.

"What am I doing!..I'll just go to sleep.." Gouenji whispered and blushed a little and lays down. He turned around and looked at Fubuki's face. He smiled and putted a blanket to Fubuki and kissed him in the forehead.

/_Atsuya's Room_/

"Tch..God Damnit! I hate that baka!" Atsuya hissed. He looked at the picture of his Family and grabs it. He sighed and one tear fell on his cheek.

"I just wished…your still alive.." Atsuya whispered and wiped his tears away.

He turned off the lights and starts sleeping.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

/_Atsuya's Room_/

Atsuya's alarm clock ringed! The pink haired boy moaned and slammed his alarm clock. Atsuya stretched his arms and gave a huge yawn, he gets out of his bed and opened his window.

Atsuya slowly opened his older brother's door and kneeled down beside him. The pink/salmon haired boy holds Shirou's shoulder and slowly shake it to wake him up.

"Shirou..shirou.." Atsuya whispered while shaking his brother's shoulder. The older brother moaned and turned around facing the platinum boy. Atsuya stands up and whispered something on his brother, Shirou opened his eyes and when he started doing his sitting position, he and atsuya's head banged each other.

"Ah! Ouch!" Atsuya fell down in the ground rubbing his head.

"Oww…Oh my, I'm so sorry Atsuya.." Shirou kneeled down beside atsuya and hugged him while, rubbing his head.

The platinum boy opened his eyes and saw shirou hugging his brother. Atsuya saw Gouenji awake, the pink/salmon haired boy smirked at him. The platinum boy looked away and sits in the bed.

"Oh, Gouenji-kun! Good Morning!" Shirou smiled happily.

"Good morning.." Gouenji replied by not looking at Shirou.

The platinum boy goes out his room, shirou followed him with his worried eyes but the pink haired boy doesn't even care. The platinum boy goes down stairs and starts making their breakfast.

"..Is he okay?" Shirou asked while looking at Atsuya. The younger brother just shrugged, Shirou sighed and starts arranging the bed. The younger boy opened the door for his brother to go out.

When the two boys was ready to go down, the older brother smelled something delicious. Shirou goes downstairs fast and looked at the kitchen. He saw the platinum boy making breakfast, the pink/salmon haired boy looked away with a _hmph._

"Let's eat our breakfast." Gouenji said while smiling.

"Right." Shirou helped Gouenji put the plates on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Shirou shouted.

The three boys started eating their breakfast. After they were finished, Shirou commanded Atsuya to wash the dishes. The pink haired boy nodded and started washing it, the platinum boy goes into the bathroom and takes a little bath. He turned the water into warm, because he can't handle cold waters too much.

"Gouenji-kun, Here's your towel." Shirou knocked at the bathroom door and gave the towel to the platinum haired boy.

The grey haired boy smiled and goes upstairs to get his clothes. Atsuya saw the clothes of the platinum haired boy, he sneakily grabbed it and hides it somewhere. When the platinum boy was done, he looked at his clothes but it's not there. He panicked, he looked at Atsuya who was smirking at him.

"Give my clothes back Atsuya!" Gouenji shouted.

"Hmm..uhh..no" Atsuya laughed at him while crossing his arms.

"It's not funny Atsuya! Give it back! Now!" Gouenji shouted a little loud.

"Heh..Make me." Atsuya smirked at him.

The grey haired boy heard gouenji's voice, he quickly ran downstairs and saw the two arguing.

"What's wrong here?" Shirou asked while looking at the two.

"You can blame him..He has my clothes, he won't give it to me." Gouenji said while looking at Atsuya.

Shirou looked mad at Atsuya, the pink haired boy hissed and looked away.

"Give it to him now atsuya." Shirou crossed his arms while looking at his younger twin brother.

Atsuya sighed and gave the clothed to the platinum boy. Gouenji starts putting his clothes and goes out of the bathroom, the grey haired boy sighed and face palmed.

"Atsuya..why do you really hate gouenji-kun? He's not mean and he didn't do anything bad..why? tell me.." Shirou looked at atsuya with a worried face.

Atsuya didn't gave him a respond, the pink haired boy was just looking down. He didn't know what to say, and he can't say the truth that he's jealous of Gouenji.

"No, I don't hate that bak- I mean gouenji..I'm just playing with him." Atsuya lied.

Shirou lend out a huge sigh and sits down the sofa. His eyes went a little blurry like his dizzy or something, the platinum boy sits beside him.

"You okay?" Gouenji asked.

"I'm…fine.." Shirou looked at gouenji but he saw two gouenji's.

"Gouenji-kun..why..do you.." Shirou fainted and almost fell on the ground, but the platinum haired boy's hand grabbed his shoulder. Atsuya gasped and ran beside his fainted twin brother, shirou was panting and his face was full of sweat. The platinum boy lifted the fainted boy and ran into his room. He let Shirou rest on his bed and commanded Atsuya to give him a wet towel.

"I'm not some maid to do your request!" Atsuya shouted.

"This is for your brother Atsuya! Please.." Gouenji pleaded.

Atsuya grabbed some towel and ran downstairs, the pink haired boy putted the towel into a water. He quickly ran upstairs while holding the water and the wet towel. The pink haired boy entered his brother's room and gave the towel to gouenji.

The platinum boy let the wet towel into shirou's forehead. The grey haired boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at Gouenji.

"Gou..enji..kun.." Shirou whispered.

"Shirou..take a rest.." Gouenji looked at shirou with an worried eyes, the pink haired boy sits beside his brother while holding his hands.

"I'm..fine.." Shirou tried to sit but those hands of the platinum boy makes him lay down again.

"No your not, you better take a rest first.."

"but-"

"Please..I don't want you hurt shirou.." The grey haired boy nodded and starts taking a rest.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

The grey haired boy was taking a rest upstairs while the two boys was watching T.V at the living room. Gouenji was trying to cheer up aiden but he failed, the pink haired boy really didn't laugh or respond at his jokes.

"C'mon..just cheer up a little." Gouenji said while he was looking at atsuya.

Atsuya didn't respond at him again, the pink haired boy whispered _ Shirou..is mine.._ as he goes inside the kitchen and grabbed some medicine for his brother. Gouenji's eyes followed the pink haired boy going upstairs holding some medicine and water. Atsuya entered the room and saw his brother's eyes open staring at him.

"Shirou! Your awake, I brought you medicines.." Atsuya said as he helped shirou sit down.

"Thanks Atsuya." Shirou smiled at him and drink the water plus the medicine with it.

Gouenji turned off the T.V, he goes upstairs and opened the grey haired boy's room. The platinum boy sits in the other side of Shirou.

"Feeling better now?" Gouenji asked him.

Shirou nodded with a smile on his face, the platinum haired boy gave shirou a quick kiss on the lips. The grey haired boy covered his lips and starts blushing, Atsuya was jealous. The pink haired boy kissed his brother's cheek and hugged him, the grey haired boy was a little curious about the two. They were acting strange.

"I love you onii-chan!" Atsuya shouted and sneakily looked at Gouenji with its evil eyes.

"So..you wanna fight huh?.." Gouenji whispered and looked at Atsuya with an evil eye too.

Gouenji pulled Shirou and gave him a passionate kiss, the grey haired boy was totally in shock and his cheeks were very red but, he just shut his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Atsuya's eyes went wide and looked away.

"Yuck! What the heck are you two..err..doing?!" Atsuya jumped out his brother's bed and goes near the wall.

Gouenji broke the kiss, he hugged the grey haired boy who was shaking a little. He looked at the shocked boy and smirked at him, the pink haired boy didn't know what to do. Gouenji's eyes questioned him like; _If you didn't do anything…he'll be mine._ Atsuya growled and clenches its fists.

Gouenji smirked again, he looked at shirou and kissed him in the neck. The grey haired boy moaned softly as the platinum boy's tongue goes into his chest. The pink haired boy started getting angrier and charged/ran to Gouenji.

To protect itself, the platinum boy made shirou faced him. Atsuya stopped charging, the platinum haired boy started playing with shirou's nipples making the grey haired boy moan a lot.

"S-shirou..!" Atsuya shouted.

"Ahh..A..a..tsuya.." Shirou moaned when gouenji licked his neck while rubbing his nipples. Atsuya tried to keep shirou away from him but those strong hands of the platinum boy won't let him.

The time has come, gouenji slowly grabbed shirou's short and slowly pushed it down. Shirou tries to struggle but the platinum haired boy bit his neck caused him to moan a little loud. The platinum boy grabbed shirou's dick and his hands go up and down. Tears formed at the sides of shirou's eye, the pink haired boy was drooling. Gouenji's hands goes a little faster causing the grey haired boy moan loud. Atsuya who was drooling, slowly goes near them both.

"So..you finally liked what am doing..eh?" Gouenji smirked at him while the pink haired boy slowly goes near his brother(still drooling). The platinum boy takes out his hands on shirou's dick, the platinum haired boy takes out his lower clothes and let shirou in a dog position(but shirou face was in the bed with his chest).

"Let me demonstrate you astuya." Gouenji smirked, he grabbed shirou's butt and starts putting his dick inside shirou's butt. The grey haired boy moaned in pain, atsuya slowly takes out his lowers too. Atsuya looked at his brother who was moaning with pain, he lifted shirou's chin and starts kissing him.

"Mnnhhh..!" Shirou moaned, his twin brother's tongue asked for entrance, shirou let his twin brother's tongue touched his, their tongue's was moving/dancing all round. They both broke the kiss so, they can take a breath.

Gouenji's movements gone a little faster making the grey haired boy moaned a lot. Shirou holds and licked atsuya's dick making the other boy moan a little. The platinum boy cummed inside shirou and the grey haired boy moaned loudly.

Atsuya lays down in the bed and shirou slowly puts his butt hole in atsuya's dick(like a sitting position).

"A-ah!..ahh.." Shirou shuts his eyes and tries to not feel the pain he's going through. The pink haired boy moaned while shirou was going up and down on his dick. Gouenji grabbed his chin and kissed him making a lip-lock, while atsuya was holding shirou's hip(or is it his thigh? Idk)

After a few minutes, atsuya cummed inside his twin brother and the grey haired boy was sobbing because of it's pain. Gouenji hugged him and was rubbing his back just for comfort, the grey haired boy hugged him back. The pink haired boy squeezed his eyes, he feels something weird inside him. Well, it was his first time doing this.

"A-are..you..okay atsuya..?" Shirou slowly moved near his twin brother.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Atsuya gave his brother a quick kiss on his cheek.

Shirou blushed, he grabbed his clothes and putted it on. The two boys did the same too, they started falling asleep together in Shirou's room. Gouenji at the right side of the bed, Shirou in the middle and Atsuya at the left side. Both boys hugged Shirou like a pillow, the grey haired boy giggled and blushed a little.

"We love you." Both said.

Shirou blushed,giggled and replied : "I love..you both very much." Shirou smiled and both of them kissed him in the cheeks.

**Sorry for being a little perverted.. .v. gomen gomen *bows to all of you* me ish kinda ashamed…**


End file.
